


random Phanvier oneshot

by 191131415926



Category: Gacha World (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Translation, Xavier's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191131415926/pseuds/191131415926
Summary: Pre-GW events, Phantom's in game profile is ignored because it has several facts conflicted with what chapter.7 storyline implies.
Relationships: DJ X/Corrupted! Phantom





	random Phanvier oneshot

I was still young when I first killed someone,didn't even reached thirty.I already had two doctorate,and the explosion mixgear on my wrist. But absolutely no experience to face the bloodshed. I felt like an empty shell，supported only by the fury of losing everything.Smell of smoke mixed with blood made me sick, as if being punched hard in the stomach.My body felt weak, probably because it only get out of the hospital two days ago,the lost flesh hurts,as if being pierced by the mechanical parts in their place.I could hardly see anything when I retrieved the record piece from the unconscious DJ,black and grey shadows swim before my eyes,forming strange shapes.I forgot to check whether he is alive,even not daring to glance at the debris I left behind.The moon twisted into flowing deep purple and orange semifluid,pouring into my broken electronic eye.I fell into the alley behind vinyl club, completely overwhelmed.My stomach quivered,and I uncontrollably retched.I feel myself slowly sinking  
into the cold and wet concrete ground, footstep of Death echoed above me.Then I lost conscious.

Meeting Phantom for the first time is almost cliche,like some scenario from ancient TV shows.And in the extremely dramatic atmosphere,people tend to make the most absurd decisions in their life——and usually proven to be the worst ones.

Pain woke me up at 4 AM in an unfamiliar,dark room.Phantom,in his iconic black cloak,sat on the windowsill and silently staring at me.His eyes are light blue-grey,almost translucent,and the gaze is hollow.I was still dazed,completely sure that he is Death itself.So our first conversation was“How is Eve doing?”

“I am sorry to inform you that Eve is not there.”He shrugged before walking to the bed,pulled the blanket I messed up in the nightmare back to cover my shoulder.Then he pressed his palm into the pillow and leaned over.“You fainted at the back of Vinyl club,but there were no visible wounds,so I decided to bring you back,Dr Xavier。”

I suppose that I failed to hide my shock. Because I heard him chuckle after five minutes of complete expressionless. Then he slightly twisted his wrist，making the glittering black fragment on his mixgear visible to me.“It seems like you are collecting these?

Knowing my mixgear was already taken away when I was consciousless,there is no chance for me to overpower him,so I simply gave up.“If you only came after my fragment, you would just leave me in that alley,what's the point of bringing me here?And I didn't have any other.Now if you'll excuse me.”I struggled to sit up，but his hand placed on my shoulder,forcing me to lie down again“Please calm down. You are not the only one who wanted to destroy that record. I am completely aware of the truth, just like you.”He retrieves his hand as soon as I stopped struggling.“So please let me help.”I felt frozen in place, barely could form any coherent thought, and he seemed to take this as a yes. “DJ Phantom. Wish us a pleasant cooperation.”He briefly hold my hand, and his body temperature is too cold for any living human. He left the room, closed the door after him.I was still stuck, even couldn't remember why his name is so familiar.

I recalled that DJ Phantom was my inspiration in music in my fifteen at the day after, I eagerly collected his albums and interviews back then, just like any other kids with an idol. But his personal information remained blank——He almost never appeared in public, and only talked about music in the few exception, never mentioned his personal life.To his fans, Phantom is his music. And they would be satisfied to stop there. So it didn't create much of a stir when he went missing, this ending suits him, almost seems inevitable for some reason.At that time Vinyl city just started marking seasons with music. Several questionable witness reports——dead or alive, floating in the melody he created, echoed in the city for a few days.Then completely disappeared before the coldest days in that year.

I didn't ask Phantom why he looks exactly the same as those blurry photos of him on old newspapers, seems never aged even after more than a decade. Simply linked this with the disappearance and his hostility towards the ultimate record,thinking he was another victim of the record.In fact he didn't leave that ancient picture in the first few months of our cooperation, sealing himself behind an oxide film of apathy and politeness.Phantom will always find out the most accurate plan as soon as possible, his overly formal attitude sound like something from an ancient tape. He would slightly look up, staring at me with his lifeless,glassy grey eyes when asking my opinion, which sends a shiver down my spine.I can't help to doubt he is actually long dead,already passed away at the day he went missing.And this Phantom I see was nothing more than an echo from the past. But I never told him about that either. Because I am certain that a ghost wouldn't be my accomplice of destroying the object worshipped by the whole vinyl city. Wouldn't wrinkle his face after accidentally sipped my coffee. And definitely wouldn't be walking by my side, bathing in the pale golden light of vinyl city's dusk.

“Here's a message from Clover,Vinyl's younger brother is active there,it seems like one fragment is in his hand.“Is there any possibility for him to disrupt our plan?”“He just got his license for controlling the mixgear.But obviously can't control it. Actually he has recieved more than a dozen of tickets last week.”I tried not to laugh.““Don't do anything rash, he is tracking us down anyway.”Phantom shifted his paper cup from one hand to the other. “But just in case……X,Do you happened to need several large holes on the lab wall?”

I burst out laughing, but Phantom remained tranquil as ever“If every thing's going well，soon it would be over……Ugh!Coffee!”He frowned, turning the cup around to check the label.“You handed me the wrong one.”I spread out my hands，pretended to be innocent.“I'm terribly sorry……hahaha……by the way，I added recording function to my eletronic eye in recent maintenence……hahahahahahahahaha…… ”Phantom was restraining himself from hitting my head.After working together, he became less formal due to my multiple requests, his expression loosened a bit, sometimes even made poor jokes.I enjoyed making overly childish pranks or random questions,only to see how he would react. Only at these times can I forgot we are discussing a terrorist attack, or ignore his gaze:cold,inorganic as ever.

Phantom is over enthusiastic on taking human lives.And he is disturbingly familiar with this, almost being sickly artistic. When he activated his ability, skeleton in black robe wielded its scythe, casting inevitable death upon his victim,devouring them with thick haze. And the rest, madly chanting the name of ultimate record or cursing maliciously,all impaled by large black swords appearing out of thin air, but their expression seems calm, almost religious. Phantom never bothered to move during his attack, those blue-grey glass marbles reflected everything.The images of death could only stay on his retina, never found their way to the brain. Still I felt he is closer to the dead than anyone, but his soul is saturated with death, the new ghosts can no longer melt into his conscious, just like that cup of coffee——Phantom added too much sugar in the end, they can do nothing but floating on the surface. This scenario made me feel strangely peaceful, even when I made a living human blooming into a scarlet mess. Red flame and red blood, it almost looks beautiful. And I had to admit, I was somehow delighted.So I laughed, bringing this chaos into its end. That's when I noticed Phantom staring at me again. “Please don't look at me like that, Phantom. It seems like you are planning to murder me.”He turned his gaze away, without any reply.

The last night came in the middle of July, melodies of Techno and Trance tangling together,melted into the stifling air.There's no doubt that Phantom hate the inharmonious music to the core. I found him blocking all the windows in his room when I went to him for comfirming the details for the last time. He sat on the corner of his bed, keep messing with a guitar, producing random notes. “They said music could sooth human mind.”He looked up.“But those? Argh!”Finger swiping across the strings, a flow of noise followed. He almost seemed frustrated ,even made me wanting to comfort him, but curiosity came up first, and it brought a foolish question, which I immediately regret asking. “No, although I appreciate the tone of piano and violin, I don't really know how to play them. And that marks the advantage of electric music.”He replied, just as usual, without asking why.And this indulgence, almost feeling like neglect, made me uncomfortable in some ways. “Would you please play something?”I heard myself saying.“You are totally abusing your authority.”Phantom struck back calmly, but looks like he didn't matter having a listener. “But do not expect me playing Chopin with a guitar or something. There are still a few pieces of popular music I can tolerate.”

The music started, then gentle singing. That song, just as I imagined, slow with full emotion, but extremely oppressive, but I found my nerve withered before feeling any actual pain, only some vague confusion were caught.In a short time, I realized I was his only listener in this late night. Cliche,but still almost romantic, and the lyrics I failed to understand only contributed to this atmosphere, so I didn't dare to check his eyes, like I had done countless times before. I could hardly breathe when the song was over, as Phantom put away his guitar. “Greek, optional course in my high school——I fell asleep in most of the classes though.”“High school?”I tried hard to imagine Phantom in his school days.“Please do not underestimate other's education level, Dr Xavier.”He pulled me back to the reality.“And you weren't coming here just for music. Our plan will succeed.And it has to.”

I see debris piling up into mountains in my dream that night. Eve was singing at the top, folding her hands before her chest, almost like praying. So I climbed, struggling to reach her, being certain that I can save something this time. But only witnessed her being devoured by the explosion again.I see her in the shattered flame, wings of blood and bones spreading behind her. She reached out at the moment of disappearing, implanting the damned fragment into my head, along with the flame which destroyed my life.Blood run across our face, almost like tear strains.Then I see Phantom at his teen, stepping through countless corpses and went straight to me. The figure I failed to piece together in imagination was clear in my dream. That child,always complaining about the Greek classes, still had glitter in his eyes, his deep purple hair is slightly longer, clinging on the pale skin. His uniform is soon dusty, and blood stained the fabric, he tripped a bit but still kept going, with a stubborn look on his face.And the sea of ghosts gathered around him, embracing him, put the heavy black robe over him. Then the echo I knew reached out to me, almost inviting. I painfully raised my head, looking at his eyes for the last time——and found myself staring into two bottomless abysses. So I gave up keep vainly thinking or feeling, pulling the skeleton known as the reaper into a tight embrace, just like any living one in danse macabre, then falling to the endless abyss.

My head felt like splitting when I finally woke up, and Phantom was already gone.

Then I see the young man with the same hair color of DJ Vinyl, and the outsider kept stopping him from attacking me. Then Eve, back from death, calling me father in front of the burning lab, but I failed to form any reply.In the end, I was drown by endless darkness the moment ultimate record activated, seeing the familiar purple figure dyed it by irreversible curse“The music is dead,and human should be sacrificed for it.”Reasons for all his action is finally clear, calling his name would only resulted in being choked by death. I wasn't sure whether fury or pity I was feeling in my last moment.

Everything ended before I returned to this world, I missed the last farewell to Eve, also the end of Phantom——although the traveller, who solved everything, repeats that Phantom did survived. But I knew we won't ever see each other. It's desperate,fanatical death that brought us together. Now that link was undone. Then there is never any point for us to meet again.

The story ends here, these blue-grey eyes never appeared in my nightmares again. However, just occasionally, I would wonder, when the inevitable came for me, there may be another reunion in the lightless place.If my guess is right, then that would be the last pity Death left for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted on Lofter in Chinese, sorry for the grammar flaw in advance


End file.
